


Pumpkin Attack

by CallistoSangre



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Fight, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistoSangre/pseuds/CallistoSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is coming and Team Natsu wants to prepare for it as one for the first time. What happens when Natsu provokes Gray with something he shouldn't have ever done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Major thing: waveform33 made a meme for this! I wanted to upload it, but the page was not found :(  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveform33/pseuds/waveform33

Lucy held her hair up on top of her head. "I am a bit afraid of what to expect," she said to her reflection, tying a rubber band around the newly-formed ponytail. "I've never celebrated Halloween, what more - with friends!" She smiled brightly to herself, pulling up her sweatpants.  
Earlier that week Erza announced that they should meet up at Lucy's and make some preparations for the upcoming holiday. Natsu got extremely hyped up and started naming various activities they should do.

_„We're gonna carve pumpkins, and make paper skeletons, and dress up, eat candy, bob for apples, go trick-or-treating, watch scary movies, have spicy barbecue and flaming chicken and see fireworks...” His expression turned dreamy and hungry, much to Gray's dismay. „We are going to PREPARE, not have an actual celebration, dumbass!” He smacked the Dragon Slayer's head._   
_„What the-? You wanna go, Ice Princess?” Natsu massaged his head, glaring at Ice Mage._   
_„Not afraid of you, Ash Brain,” Gray retorted, butting heads with the other male._   
_„Popsickle.”_   
_„Flame freak.”_   
_„Exhibitionist.”_   
_„Glutton.”_   
_Lucy just shook her head, knowing she couldn't do much about them. Erza came up to her. „I'm happy we can spend some time together aside from work, Lucy,” she said, smiling. „Are you angry at us for wanting to come over?” she asked, frowning a little. Lucy shook her head quickly, knowing how Erza got when she was feeling guilty. „No, it's totally okay, just tell me what to get.” Girls discussed details, while boys – as usual – bickered loudly._

The blonde walked into the kitchen to check if everything was in its place. „Pumpkins, knives, spoons, rags, towels, blotting paper...” She hoped she didn't miss anything. Erza's tips were helpful, but she didn't say how many pumpkins Lucy should buy – she bought four small ones – or what kind of paper she should have. Shop assistant was even less helpful. _'It is a common knowledge of what you should have,' he said, chewing gum loudly. When Lucy asked for more information, he simply ignored her._ Celestial Mage looked at the clock. They could be here any minute now. A moment later the dorbell rang. _Can't be Natsu._ She went to answer the door.

„Hi, sweety-pie.”

Lucy stood, unsure if what she saw was real. In front of her was probably Gray, dressed in the weirdest outfit the girl had ever seen. Knee-long purple coat rimmed with golden thread, neon-green shirt with two top buttons opened, purple pants with widened legs, zebra-pattern belt and a HUGE hat, black cane and a bag with pumpkin, candles and other stuff.  
The girl blinked a few times and asked, mild disbelief in her voice. „Gray?”  
Gray laughed. „You didn't recognize me? Wow.” He came into the apartment, walking past her. Ice Wizard looked around, putting away his cane. „I'm the first one to come?” He looked over at Lucy, savouring her appearance.  
„Yeah. I was just thinking about you lot. Who are you posing as?” she asked, taking the bag from him and going into the kitchen. „As a pimp. I wanted your honest opinion on my costume for the party,” he answered, taking off his oversized hat. _Wow_ , Lucy thought, taking out his pumpkin and a knife. _Never thought he'd go as a pimp_. Suddenly, arms wrapped themselves around her waist and something hot latched itself onto the side of her neck. Moment later she felt teeth scrape her skin, as Gray lightly sucked and nipped at Lucy's neck. „Gray, what are y- _ahn~_ ” she started, but a mewl of pleasure escaped her lips. Lucy has never told this anyone – it's not something you share with just anybody – but her neck was one of the most sensitive areas on her body, apart from her lower belly. „I also pose as a vampire,” he whispered huskily into her ear. One of his palms splayed on her belly and the other moved to caress her shoulder. „And I've just found a perfect prey to feast upon,” he murmured, kissing her nape. The girl squirmed, laughing, turned around in his arms and looped her own arms around his neck.  
„Hi,” she breathed out, her expression softening.  
„Hi.” Gray lightly kissed her on the lips, savouring the precious feeling. „How are you?”  
„Excited and nervous.” Celestial Mage caressed Ice Mage's scalp. „And you?”  
„Not bad, considering weird looks I've been getting on the street.” They both looked at his outfit and burst out, laughing. „You just need dark glasses and all done. Don't expect me to be your employee, though. All this-” Lucy motioned over her body, „-is to be seen by you only.”

The couple was so engrossed in themselves they failed to notice the other guests. „Whoa,” a voice sounded behind them. „I didn't know you were into cosplay, Ice Brain.”  
Lucy and Gray turned towards the living room and saw Natsu carrying a bag full of food, Happy floating next to him. Natsu started laughing. „And what is that you have on yourself?! You look ridiculous!” He dropped the bag and heaved from laughter, the Exceed flapping its wings erratically. Lucy saw Erza, Wendy and Charle enter, each carrying a pumpkin (the girl noticed that Erza's was the biggest). Girls greeted each other, putting their stuff down. The blonde started walking towards them, only to be pulled back by her waist. „Gray, we have guests, let's go,” she urged him softly, taking few more steps.The boy pulled a bit harder.  
„I won't have you for myself for next few days,” he murmured, hugging her and getting close to her lips, „so at least let me have a bit love now.” Lucy giggled, but happily obliged to his not-quite-bold statement. Both leaned in until their lips touched.

The kiss was sweet, filled with love and longing for something more that couldn't be done with guests just five meters from them, one especially interested in their activity. Lucy parted with Gray with a sigh. „Come on, before they lynch us,” she whispered, backing away. Gray licked his lips and agreed, although not so happily. They grabbed cups, drinks, utensils, a bowl and pumpkins and went into the living room. „What took you so long?” Erza enquired, seated comfortably in Lucy's armchair. „Ah, I see you... are...” she trailed off, seeing Gray's clothes in full effect. „Already dressed.” Her eyes widened while her mouth moved in a fish fashion. Wendy stiffled a giggle, and Charle only snorted. „I hope you weren't doing anything indecent in there,” she chirped in her usual bossy-voice. „Sorry, sorry,” Celestial Mage said, setting cups and drinks on the table. „Gray, go change, we'll start in a minute.”

After Gray came back in trousers and T-shirt, they each took a pumpkin, a knife and a spoon and started to carve. Natsu and Happy had the biggest problems with cutting and scraping the fruit, so the whole team had to help poor teammates. Some time later the Dragon Slayer asked the weirdest thing imaginable.  
„Why is that every time I see you with Gray you two are kising each other, Luce?”  
Lucy, as well as Gray, dropped her knife into the pumpkin. „What?”  
„Every time you're together, you're making those quiet sucking noises,” he explained, looking at them like they were too dim to get it. „I want to know why you are kissing him.” Natsu looked between them. The blonde was beet-red. Erza and Wendy were also blushing, with Charle covering Wendy's ears. Gray was dumbfounded.  
„Um, Natsu, I think it's quite obvious that we are together.”Lucy motioned between herself and her boyfriend. „So I don't see a problem as to why we shouldn't kiss.” The pinkette raised an eyebrow. „Yeah, but why you don't kissme when we're together? Like, we're together now and you didn't try to kiss me, not even once.”  
„WHAT!?” The couple shouted, jumping out of their seats. Charle shouted at Happy who was laughing. „Well... Something like this.” Natsu rose from his seat and pulled Lucy by her neck towards him.  
„Natsu, what-”

~CHU~

Gray watched in horror as his greatest frienemy, the dumbest of the dumb, one and only Natsu Dragneel was kissing HIS girlfriend. Erza yelped and grabbed Natsu by his coat, while Gray shrieked and pulled Lucy away; Wendy squealed when Charle crashed into her face, blocking the view.  
„What the hell are you doing, idiot!” Ice Mage shouted, enraged, cradling Lucy close.  
„Well, what the heck Gray? When you kiss Lucy, everything is fine, but when I do it, everyone freaks out!” He wiggled out of Erza's grip and stood in front of the couple. „I also want a kiss!” he stated.

SPLASH

Everyone blinked, shocked. Natsu touched his head where Gray's pumpkin made contact with his temple, then looked at Gray himself. Ice Mage also looked surprised. Lucy had her hands on her mouth, eyes wide. Natsu looked around. Happy, Erza, and Charle, who was still blocking Wendy's view, had all the same expressions as Gray and Lucy. Celestial Mage stepped out. „Natsu, are you all right?” she asked, worried by his quiet stance. They all observed the pinkette as he slowly, thoughtfully reached first to his pumpkin, but changed his mind and took some of the pumpkin flesh. Next moment pumpkin seed splashed all over Ice Wizard's face. „If I want a kiss, I will get one. Other thing – it hurt like hell!” He took some more pulp and threw it at Gray, but it hit Lucy instead. She yelped and started shaking the seeds out of her hair and off her breasts. „Natsu, dammit!” The couple shouted in unison and started throwing pumpkin mush at Natsu – and A LOT hit Erza and Happy. Charle quickly pulled Wendy to the kitchen to avoid the mess. „Charle, what happened?” the girl asked, peeking out to the living room. The Exceed sighed. „Adults got too excited. I don't want you to get dirty.”  
They both sat safely in treshold and watched the older mages' antics. A regular pumpkin fight started, with seed flying everywhere. Soon, their snacks followed. Natsu was, of course, in the middle of the fight. He rubbed pulp into Gray's hair and threw some into Lucy's shirt. Erza had crisps all over her, and Happy's fur was sticky with soda. They were cursing and laughing at the same time.

Finally, they fell, exhausted, but happy. Each mage was dirty from head to toes, not only clothes but also hair and skin. Few pieces of Lucy's furniture also suffered. Gray pulled Lucy to his side, breathing heavily. „I'll help you clean this up,” he murmured, snuggling into her. „You okay?” Lucy sighed, coming off of adrenaline high. „Yes, I'm fine. I don't have the energy to do anything else, thoug. Skeletons have to wait.” She closed her eyes. Gray took his chancce and turned to Natsu. "If you ever touch her like that again, I promise I will rip your balls off and freeze that annoying mouth of yours.” Natsu looked at him. „I still don't know why you're upset. I just wanted a kiss, that's all.” He heaved a yawn. The brunette also yawned. „She can kiss you, but not the same way she kisses me.” Dragon Slayer had a questioning look on his face. „In your language she's my mate, Burn Pot.” Natsu sniffed a bit. „But you haven't mated with -” „JEEZ, Natsu! Not your business!”

Wendy watched them all as they slept, and smiled. She rummaged through Lucy's wardrobe and took some blankets, covering the sleeping adults with them. Then she turned to Charle. „I think we should've told them that pumpkin doesn't easily come off, especially dried.” The cat only shrugged. „It's their problem now, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Original story and characters belong to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Wow! The first work that made it here! I have all sorts of stories in my mind, but I don't really have the ability to put them down on paper. They either have only the beginning, or the middle part, and sometimes it's hard to start when you have middle part.  
> I'd like to tell you that English isn't my first language, and despirte studying English I still have a long way to go with grammar and use of tenses. Please, do forgive if there are any mistakes. Or point them out. :D  
> Also, my knowledge about Halloween traditions is restrained to American movies and books, as my country does not celebrate this holiday. By older generations it's referred to as 'pagan and heathen'. If I forgot something or swindled with something, please bear with me.
> 
> If someone has ever found the same story on FF.net, yes - it is mine. I have an account there but AO3 pulled me in so much I rarely browse through FF.net anymore :/
> 
> I made up that part about pumpkin not washing out - I don't know if it does or not. I have carved a pumpkin only once - for a competition in my high school (we had a quiz day 'bout Halloween) - and I don't remember what I did with seeds or if I stained my shirt.
> 
> !!! It differs a bit from the original at FF.net. And from the time perspective, I noticed that I wrote more of a GraLu tiny smut than the actual fight. I'm so despicable.
> 
> Cheers :3


End file.
